User blog:RespectthePixel35/Tbone vs RTP
Tbone challenged meh! :D Finally I'm in a user battle. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI!!!!!!! RESPECTTHEPIXEL!!! VS!!!! TBOOOOOOOONE!!! BEGIN!!! RTP: Dude, why did you challenge me? Why can't you see, I'm the best new guy on the whole wiki! Little tbone, all alone, while I'm chilling with admins, Looks like you need a good bitch slappin'! You suck at rapping, and I really hope that you don't derp this up or die like the Sloth Pope, I only need 8 lines to kick your tbony ass, Pixels for the win, you got your useless attacks. Tbone: Saying I suck… when you rap like this How are you even chilling with admins when all you do is get kicked. Comparing you to me is like a pixel to hd We all call you respect the prickxle because your the biggest dick we've ever seen 11 years old? Stick with my little pony, kid Even though you claim your a bats quid you look more like a pig Man maybe clean your face and remove your wrinkles Every thing you say is a lie that's why we all……l disrespect the pixel RTP: Listen up, tboner, you've pushed me too far. You're a conversation on the chat, I'm the whole nine yards! I'll break all your bones, you'll need a t-bandage. I gotta settle this with RTP Language. Teh skillz of u, are like rainbows mixed with animal residue. And I got a tbone to pick with u. I may get qiqqed a bit, but it's all laughs in teh end. I got a Hawk as my dad, when's teh last time u had any friends? I'll beat you so hard, you'll be left blocked again! It's too late now. You're in the squid's land. Nice fish avatar, but I'm at the top of the food chain. You know what they say. No pain, no gain. Do you want to catch up with me? Make a good rap battle and we'll see. You're like Super mysterious, but you won't even be on THIS wiki. At least this time you actually got good grammar. But I'm still kicking your ass. In a pixelated manner. I got an entire family! You got your tbone to play with. I'm a son of a badass, you're a son of a t-bitch. Your profile pic is like your personality, A derpy fish that can't rap worth anything. You can stop getting scared, I'm almost done with my verse. But listen, Tommy, you're dead. Here, I'll hand you your purse.\ Tbone: *Becomes into a giant* I swear…… 90% of your fucking raps were about my username. Although I was once banned I then overcame And now all the respect I ever lost was reclaimed But i will never loose to you I mean in chat you're insane Since when are ponys are at the top at the food chain You're the meg to your family your virtaualy useless I mean your dad may have swag but your sisters a bitch And speaking of your sister she likes my TBONEr if you know what I mean Soon as I got in bed she was already day on her knees. You think your manly when you're profile pics a fucking pony mine may be a fish but it still rules And call me your teachers because you just got schooled. Who won? Tbone RTP Category:Blog posts